Uproar
by Ladie Lala
Summary: A different Bella enters the lives of the pack under different circumstances.
1. Chapter 1

Jacob Black

Seth and I were on the floor of Charlie's living room alternating between eating pizza and laughing at the three stooges sitting on the couch.

My dad Billy and his best friends Charlie Swan and Harry Clearwater, Seth's dad, have been thick as thieves since high school. They've stood by each other through the good and the bad.

I've heard a lot of their stories a time or five...dozen, but I don't mind. They're funny to listen to when they have a little beer in them. Charlie was just retelling the story about how they got caught jumping naked off the cliffs down at the rez when the door bell rang. I jumped up to get it as he carried on - it must be one of the boys coming to scrounge some food and or beer.

I opened the door and looked down to find the most captivating brown eyes staring up at me from the porch. After a moment I heard a throat clear which drew my eyes down to the small smile highlighting a beautiful face. Shaking my head, I cleared my throat and tried not to sound like an idiot.

"Hey, can I help you?"

"I hope so. I'm looking for Charles Swan." she replied.

I nodded my head while staring at her before realizing I should probably answer her out loud.

"Sorry, yeah, hang on." I managed to say before calling out to Charlie without moving my eyes from the girl.

"Charlie! Someone's here to see you!"

The girl wrinkled her nose before looking off to the side. Seeing her side on reminded me of someone, but I couldn't think who it was as I looked her over. A long brown fishbone plait hung over her denim clad shoulder with an army green canvas bag slung across her body. I paid closer attention to her snug workout looking pants.

I could hear Charlie mumble as he made his way to the front door. "If its Mrs Keats, I've already put the missing pos-" he'd obviously spied the stranger on his porch. "Oh! Hello," he finished politely.

The girl looked at him then down at a piece of paper she was holding in her hand, then back up at Charlie again.

"Charlie?" she asked softly, a touch nervous.

Charlie, with obvious curiosity, answered her. "That's me. Do I know you?"

She looked over his face a little before shaking her head with a sigh. "No, you don't. Um, my name is Bella," she cleared her throat, obviously from nerves, "and I believe you knew my mother," she finished while holding out the paper to Charlie. It was a photo.

Charlie looked at the picture and froze. "Renee", he whispered.

I took a glance and saw a young smiling Charlie wrapped around a pretty, blue eyed girl.

"Your mother?"

She tentatively nodded her head in answer to his whispered question, even though he wasn't looking at her.

Charlie smiled wistfully as he studied the photo, obviously seeing more than what was in it. But the smile soon melted from his face and his gaze snapped back up to Bella.

Bella's gaze turned wary as a myriad of emotion crossed his face.

Taking one more look at the photo, Charlie fixed Bella with his no-nonsense stare. I saw the familiar glint in his eyes as he looked at her. It's the same look he gets when he's on the job.

"How old are you Bella?" he asked with a firm voice and stiff brows.

I've witnessed many shrink under 'The' look. I myself was one of them. But I watched in awe as this tiny, doe eyed girl stood firm and held his gaze.

With a lift of her chin I heard her whisper, "19".

Utter silence.

Bella's entire form stilled. I could see she wasn't even breathing. But what was more alarming was the anger radiating from Charlie. He kept switching between glaring at the photo and staring at Bella's face.

The tension was mounting as the silence grew.

Bella took a step back. "I should have called." Sighing as she took a few more steps back she whispered tightly, "I'm sorry to have disturbed you."

"No!" Charlie's shout had both Bella and me jumping but I quickly pulled myself together. I gripped Charlie's shoulder in warning when I saw Bella's quivering hand grasp the strap of her bag. Her glassy eyes as she peered up at me, caused my heart to ache and pulse with a need to protect her.

"Charlie c'mon you're scaring her," I said quietly.

He bowed forward and gripped his knees, trying to calm his heavy breathing. I leaned forward and squeezed his shoulder in comfort.

"Maybe I'll call you later," she whispered, backing down the steps slowly.

Charlie held up a hand and looked up at her. "Wait. Please." His voice rasped as he pleaded with her.

She paused for a moment, looking at Charlie with a torn expression. A tear slid down her cheek and she turned her head to the side as she wiped it off, looking a little embarrassed and a lot sad.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Charlie!" We turned to see Harry walking toward us with Seth and dad following closely behind.

"Hey, you ok? What's going on?" Dad questioned.

The sound of a car starting caught our attention and we whipped around in time to see Bella pulling away from the curb and driving off.

Charlie groaned and rubbed his face harshly with one hand. The other still held the photo Bella left behind. "Shit!" He whisper yelled.

"Who was that?" Dad asked, still looking in the direction Bella had driven in.

Charlie exhaled shakily, head tilted back. I could smell the tears he was trying to keep from falling. After a moment, he looked back down, unable to meet anyone's gaze.

"I think that was my daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

Samuel Uley - _3 weeks later_

Its nearly midnight on a Thursday. I know I shouldn't be here, but tomorrow is just another day I'm not looking forward to so, I'm dragging my feet.

I came here to escape. I just needed a couple of drinks and a bit of time to myself, nothing more. But here I sit, in a Port Angeles bar, for the second time in as many weeks.

I have responsibilities. The pack, my mom and sisters, my business. Leah.

Why can't she just let it go? It's been over a year now. The elders, her father being one of them, a man who is much like a father to me, told me to break it off with her.

"Why," I asked.

"Imprinting," they said.

They detailed the phenomena and said they wanted the new wolves to be forearmed with as much knowledge as possible to prevent potential chaos within the pack. Apparently they were speaking from experience. They'd been there through everything and hadn't steered me wrong yet so, I followed their council. It wasn't pleasant and she made my life hell.

Breaking into my house and leaving mementos (panties, photos) on my bed. Making a scene if she sees me talking to another girl. Calling my house all hours of the night only to hang up on me.

Then she started phasing. Now she makes everyone's life hell. The pack are fed up, the tribal council are baffled and her parents are embarrassed. I'm relieved I didn't imprint on her because she turned out to be a real bitch.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts. I look up from the whiskey I'm nursing to take in the sight before me, quietly humming in appreciation.

Bella.

She's so fucking beautiful it hurts to look, but even more so not to. She stands all of 5'4 in a tight white shirt and luscious golden peach skin with brown hair piled up on her head in perfect disarray. She grabs an empty bottle of beer and tosses it in the trash before wiping down the bar.

"Bella, can I get another?" a man slurred out.

Bella leans forward on outstretched arms over the bar and looks him in the eye. "I think its quitting time now, Hank. Let me call you a cab, ok?"

He stares at her for a beat before sighing with a jerky nod and she turns to make a phone call.

He looks so much like the dude from Fantasy Island, that I have to hold back the urge to call out 'da plane, da plane!'

I look down at my drink and frown. Hmm, maybe I've had enough too. The thought is ridiculous. This is only my second drink tonight and it takes a tank to get us wolves drunk. I sigh and down my now watery whiskey. I should go. I don't even know what I'm thinking now. I place my glass back on the counter and stand to leave. I take one last glance in her direction and find her looking directly at me through long dark lashes.

I feel like I'm being electrified from the inside and it takes everything in me to stay where I am. What I want to do is leap over the counter, rip her clothes off and take her hard on the bar, everyone else be damned. It's the same overwhelming feeling I was hit with when I cast my gaze on her for the first time last week.

She stood there looking gorgeous and asking for my drink order. I sat there staring at her wide eyed and speechless. Feeling gutted and zapped all at once, not to mention hard as rock, I had no clue what to say or do, let alone ask for. I shook my head to clear the fog in my brain and inadvertently coped a large dose of her wild, sweet scent and blurted out the first thing that came to mind. When she sat a strawberry daiquiri in front of me with a puzzled look on her face, I quickly took my drink and sat in a corner, feeling like a fucking tool.

And that folks was my introduction to imprinting.

"Are you ok?" Her soft voice rings loud in my ears and I realise with a start that I've been staring at her for a while. I adjust myself discreetly, thanking the gods there's a bar counter between us. I notice she's now wearing a jacket with a bag over her shoulder.

"Yeah. Headrush." My reasoning sounds lame to me so I just grin a little while shoving my hands in the pockets of my jeans.

She smirks in return and shakes her head. "Ok then." She turns and calls out a goodnight to the other bartender and makes her way around the counter, heading towards the door.

I follow and rush to grab the door before she can open it and hold it open for her. She inhales sharrply and looks up at me stunned for a moment before smiling beautifully. "Thank you."

_Momma taught me well,_ I think smugly as I nod my head in return.

I follow her out the door and watch her walk toward an old hatchback before she spines back around and faces me, looking curious. I walk closer to try and figure out what has her puzzled.

"You know, you look kind of familiar. I've been trying to work out why that is most of the night, but I can't quite put my finger on it."

"I was here last week," I offered. She probably remembers serving me then.

"No. That's not it," she says shaking her head.

Huh. Maybe she doesn't remember me. Gotta admit, that cut the ego a little.

I must look a bit crushed because she shakes her head with a smile on her face. "Oh don't worry. I saw you last week. You're kinda hard not to notice."

Now that certainly boosts my ego. I take a small step closer.

"My name's Sam if that helps."

She looks down and mumbles my name a few times, "Sam. Sam. Sam."

It hits me in the groin every time she whispers my name and my dick turns hard. Again. _Maybe she's a cock whisperer_.

I watch her lips each time they form my name and I'm suddenly imagining her screaming it in-

"Sam!"

I jump and realise she's calling my name. To get my attention. Not for... ungh!

_Get it together you fucking nutcase!_

A voice that sounds a lot like Paul yells in my head. If Paul Lahote has become my voice of reason, then I'm in even bigger trouble than I thought.

"Sorry. What did you say?"

She's looking at me like I've lost the plot. I'm thinking she might be on to something here.

"Your last name. Is it Uley?" she questions and that knocks me out of my head.

"Uh, yeah," I reply, wondering how on earth she knows that. I know I've never seen her before my first visit to the bar. Shit, I hope she doesn't know my father. Fucking loser.

"Your sisters take my dance class. They talk about you a lot," she says with a fond smile.

I feel my eyes widen. My nine year old twin sisters go on and on about their dance teacher. How awesome she is, blah blah blah but I never got to hear anything else they said about her because I would always tune them out. Their first teacher, Mrs Heather was mature, so I assumed they all were. Obviously I was wrong.

"You're Miss B?" I question, still trying to figure out how old she is. She definitely doesn't look fifty.

She curtseys, holding out an imaginary skirt and dipping her head gracefully. "In the flesh," she says before looking up with a playful smile.

I smile back because she looks really cute. And beautiful. Really beautiful.

She sighs and jingles the keys in her hand. "I better get going."

"Right. Well, take care," I say feeling disappointed.

She pauses mid turn. "A-", she's nibbling on her bottom lip and I so badly want to scold her and praise her for looking so sexy.

When she doesn't continue I prompt her to continue. "Yes?" I sound one part hopeful and three parts desperate.

"Are you busy tomorrow night?" she blurts out and now I'm equal parts hopeful and desperate but before I can say anything she's talking again and her hands are moving as she speaks.

"Because my friends and I are going dancing. We usually go out every now and then to let off some steam and what am I thinking, you've probably got plans already because who wouldnt looking like you do, but you seem really nice and sweet and you could bring along some friends too so you don't feel like the odd man out, I mean it's not-"

"Woah, woah!" I gape at her because that was a lot to take in. She blushes beautifully and looks down. Aww, shes so fucking cute! And hot. Ungh!

"I can think of one or two friends who would love an excuse to get out for a night," Paul and Jared will definitely come, especially when I explain what's going on. I don't want anyone else to know just yet. A lot of things could go wrong if I don't handle this properly.

She looks up with a brilliant smile on her face. "The more the merrier. It'll be a lot of fun!" Popping up on tiptoe she presses a kiss to my cheek. "We'll be at the club on Front St around eight o'clock. See ya tomorrow!"

I wave stupidly as she settles in her car and drives off.

_She kissed me._

My face splits in a mile wide grin.

Suddenly, tomorrow can't come soon enough!


	3. Chapter 3

The club is packed.

The sights, sounds and smells are heady and I realise it's been a long time since I've been out. I'm feeling a little overwhelmed. Looking to my left I see Jared nodding his head to the music while Paul scopes every passing skirt. I sigh and shake it off. I'd never let the boys know that. They'd have a field day.

"Later chumps!" Paul calls out with a cheeky grin as he's being pulled on to the dance floor.

Typical Paul. We haven't been at the club long and he's already got the girls in a tizzy. Jared and I just shake our heads as we watch him dancing with one while eyeing another.

Jared turns with eyebrows raised. "So Big Dog, why the sudden urge to go clubbing?"

Right.

I haven't actually told them about the imprint. I couldn't tell you why. I opened my mouth and I was literally tongue tied. Instead, I choked out that I was going clubbing and asked if they wanted to come. They both agreed. Paul came for obvious reasons. Jared came because his imprint, Kim was away visiting family in Neah Bay for the weekend.

Still not knowing what to say, I just shrug and say, "I imprinted".

_Hmmm, that didn't seem too hard. _I roll my eyes at myself.

Jared's choking on his spit. I just sigh and whack him on the back. I tilt my head to the bar and Jared nods, wide eyed, in agreement. Ordering straight whiskey and beer for us both, we grab our beverages and sit on one of the benches lining the wall. Jared downs his drinks one after the other then sits back looking a little more relaxed.

I glance around the dance floor hoping to see Bella. She did say she'd be here from eight didn't she? I look at my watch.

9:27pm.

Jared turns his focus on me. "Ok. When?"

Sipping on my whiskey, I answer, "Last Thursday at The Boat Haven".

He looks incredulous. "As in Thursday week ago?"

"Yep."

"How the fuck did you keep that to yourself? Or better yet, why?"

I look at him like he's stupid. "Bro. Leah."

He cringes. "Shit. Yeah. Sorry."

I sigh and finish my drink. "Look, all I know is, her name's Bella. She bartends at The Boat Haven. She also teaches dance. She's kind, caring..." I exhale loudly trying to alleviate the pressure in my chest, "she's fucking gorgeous."

He's smirking. "Huh."

I turn to face him. "What?"

"Oh nothing."

My eyes narrow when his smirk grows.

I open my mouth to ask him what the hell he's smirking at, when a flash of brown hair catches my eye.

Tiny hands pull up a mane of shiny, brown tresses, exposing bare, sexy shoulders and back.

It's her.

Bella.

I zoom in on her ass, encased in sprayed on jeans, as it sways side to side in a seductive and mesmerising dance. Releasing her hair, her hands take up an alluring movement of their own.

Jared turns to see what I'm looking at.

Turning to the rhythm, her hands slide down her body landing on her hips as they swirl in a lazy eight, her slender belly flexing as she dances.

"Fuck that's hot," I whisper.

"I take it that's Bella," Jared says with amusement in his tone.

"Uhuh," I answer, unable to take my eyes off the beautiful scenery.

All of a sudden, her chest juts forward, pulling my attention away from her hips, then curls back, creating a wave that rolls down, over her sternum, through her sexy belly and ending at her hips, shaking rapidly while the rest of her body remains still. My jaw drops and I may have even drooled a little. How the fuck does she do that?

Amazed, I look up to find her staring at me with a coy smile, beckoning me with a finger.

I find myself on my feet, stalking toward her without conscious thought. I pull her to me once I reach her and we sway together as I lightly stroke the soft, silky skin of her back.

"Sam," she says breathlessly. She's gazing up at me through long, dark eyelashes, her tantalising lips parted slightly and a beautiful blush lightly painting her cheeks. So deliciously tempting.

I brush the softly heated skin with the back of my fingers, causing her lashes to flutter.

_Beautiful._

I reverently whisper her name, lean in slowly and gently take her lips with mine.

_Fire._

The measure of desire I'd felt for Bella upsurged the moment our lips touched. Her hands slide to the back of my neck and my want for more magnifies as her velvet lips move with mine. I wrap my arms around her completely, gripping her waist and cradling her head to mine, eliminating any space between us and moan at the sensation of feeling her against me. I suck on her bottom lip, nipping and soothing, her taste exploding on my tongue.

_More!_

She groans, the vibration driving me wild. I plunge my tongue into her mouth and she receives me eagerly. Licking, sucking, tasting, inhaling, this experience is so surreal and I lose myself in the moment.

Sounds of cheering pierce my ears, reminding me we're not alone. I break the kiss and lean my forehead against hers.

"Fuck, sorry. I didn't mean for it to...ungh!" I say in between pants.

She giggles and pecks my lips a couple times before pulling back so I can see her shaking her head, her eyes sparkling with joy.

"No, that was amazing. You kissed the legs right from under me!"

I glance down and realise I've lifted her off the ground. We chuckle as I place her back down. I hum, elated, when she remains in my arms. Turning to the side, we find the source of the cheering. A girl and two guys are clapping with large smiles on their faces. Paul and Jared are standing just behind them, mouths open wide. When I feel Bella step back I turn to see her staring up at me with a mischief glint in her eyes. Grabbing my hand she pulls down, indicating I follow her lead and I nod, letting her know I'm with her. Smirking, we both turn to our audience and take a bow which only causes them to laugh and wolf whistle in appreciation.

Giggling, she rolls her eyes at their antics, seemingly familiar with them and I realise these must be her friends.

She's looking up at me, a sweet smile on her face. I can only smile back and wonder what she's thinking. Reaching up, she lightly scrapes her fingernails through the back of my scalp, pulling a hum from my chest. Grinnng, I pull her to me, forgetting all about our friends and immerse myself in her as we move with each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Dancing is fucking foreplay. Pun intended.

My dick is hard as rock. Every time she pushes against it I groan, she gasps, we pull away slightly, gaze at each and then slowly come back together only to repeat the process again.

_Sweet agony._

She pulls me down for a fiery kiss as we've been doing intermittently, which only serves to pump more blood downstairs, and I ain't talking about my feet.

"I really need a drink," she gasps as she pulls away. I nod my head and grip her hand, leading her to the bar. I notice a couple of wistful stares cast her way making me feel smug.

_Keep dreaming boys...and girl? _Huh.

When we reach the bar I wrap my arm around her waist and ask her what she wants to drink.

"Just a bottle of water thanks."

"Are you sure?"

At her nod, I order. When their served, she grabs her water, tilts it up and skulls. Watching her throat muscles work as she swallows gets me worked up so I quickly down my scotch to distract myself.

"Oh good, you're finished. Come meet my friends."

She pulls me behind her until we come to a booth, her friends spread out over the curved bench. "La!" they all drunkenly shout together.

"Hey guys!" she replies through her giggles. She sits down and scoots over, making room for me too. "This is Sam," she says as I lay my arm across the booth, behind her shoulders and they wave. I nod and smile in return.

She points them out individually, letting me know who's who.

"That," she says, pointing to a honey haired, blue eyed, girl, "is Nicki. The beefcake is Morgan," she continues, pointing to a built, dark haired dude, "and the fruitloop next to him is Meaty," she finishes fondly, gesturing to the slim, blonde guy hanging on to the first. I nod to let her know she was heard.

I turn to her and lean in. "So, when I first spotted you dancing tonight, was that belly dancing?"

"Yeah," she replies with a smile.

"Is that what you teach?" I felt a little bad not knowing what type of dance class my sisters were taking.

She shakes her head. "No, Nicki teaches Belly dance. I teach hip hop but we assist each other. We've only been running classes for two months but they've become really popular so attendance is high."

"I bet they are," I murmur, remembering how hot she looks when she moves.

She smiles. "What about you? What do you do?"

"Building and maintenance. It's a small business, but it pays the bills."

"You're an entrepreneur! That's cool. Do you live locally?"

I shake my head. "About an hour and a half away. In a place called La Push."

"Oh, I've never heard of it."

I shrug my shoulders. "It's tiny."

She smirks. "So tiny, you have to drive an hour and a half for a drink?"

I chuckle and pull her closer. Her eyes darken as she stares up at me. We lean in but a loud squeal interrupts the moment and a hand is thrust across the table.

"Girl, come on! This is my song!" Nicki demands.

After a quick peck, Bella slides over my lap, while I fight the urge to grip her hips and keep her there.

I focus on the music playing and recognise the tune as a song the young wolves listen to all the time.

_And we gonna make you lose your mind  
><em>_Everybody just have a good time_

_We just wanna see ya  
><em>_Shake that!_

It's obviously a popular song because the dance floor is packed. I watch Bella alternating between doing the running man and some sort of James Brown shuffle move over the floor. The pace is fast, but she never misses a beat and the smile on her face as she twirls and raises her hands in the air lets me know she is having lots of fun.

I'm proud to say I've had lots of fun tonight. Dancing with Bella or sitting back enjoying the floor show, I've enjoyed it all. Certainly been a long time since I've been able to say that.

"Sam."

I take my eyes off the dance floor and look to the other table occupants. Morgan has an arm over Meaty's shoulder, looking protective. Knowing exactly how he feels, I quickly glance back at Bella to make sure she's ok. Meaty leans forward.

"You take care of her. She's precious."

My eyebrows shoot up, but I nod anyways, because I will. And I agree. Meaty studies my face before grinning and reaches over to pat my hand.

"Hey! Get your paws off my man!" I hear Bella say with a giggle.

My head spins in her direction quickly. My eyebrows were already raised and I couldn't lift them any higher to mark the delighted surprise I caught from that statement, so I stand instead and crush her to me.

"Your man?" I whisper into her mouth as she gasps. She nods slowly, looking stunned. I nod my head in agreement because the girl has fucking owned me from the moment I laid eyes on her.

"Yeah baby. Yours." I murmur, just before I kiss her. Hard.

Eventually, she breaks the kiss, leaning her forehead on mine and cups my cheeks staring wide eyed. "Is this too fast? I mean, I only really met you last night, but if I'm being honest, I haven't been able to get you off my mind since you ordered that stupid daiquiri, making me doubt myself and metaphorically check the batteries of my gaydar. Do you have any idea how frustrating it is to wake up day after day, reliving the steamy sex dreams you've had the night before only to remember that they involved a person you thought was gay? What am I saying of course you-"

I kiss her to stop the word vomit, all the while reeling. She thought I was gay? For a whole week!

I shrug it off, mentally taking note to NEVER think of that when I wolf it and enjoy the fact that she verbally claimed me because now I'm orally claiming her.

_Fuck yeah!_

"Are they at it again?"

"Yeah, if I could be bothered, I'd time them."

"That shit is hot!"

That last comment broke me from my lusty haze. I pull back, keeping Bella in my arms and make eye contact with a smirking Paul.

Jared's standing next to him, sporting a grin. "Bro, I'm surprised you guys haven't turned purple."

Bella's biting her lip and I grit my teeth to keep from leaning down and biting it for her. Using my thumb, I pull her bottom lip from between her teeth, shaking my head minutely as she stares up at me, grinning sheepishly.

Paul clears his throat to get our attention, again and we both turn to face our audience.

"Sorry. Guys, this is Bella. Bella, this is Jared," they shake hands amiably, "and this is Paul." She reaches for a handshake but Paul quickly turns her palm face down.

"Bella," he murmurs, maintaining eye contact and kisses the back of her hand.

My eyes narrow at him while Bella arches an eyebrow. Darting her eyes away for a second she focuses back on Paul with a look in her eye that I can only describe as cunning. Discreetly pulling her hand away, she gestures toward her friends.

"Let me introduce you to my friends..."

I watch as Bella presents each one in turn, leaving Nicki for last, who turns her nose up at Paul's hand and walks by without acknowledging him, the sway of her hips a little more pronounced.

Paul watches her walk away, head tilted to the side, a large smirk colouring his features. He claps his hands and rubs them together. "Let the games begin," he says with glee and follows after Nicki.

I catch Jared shaking his head from the corner of my eye before he strikes up a conversation with Meaty and Morgan.

Bella's sigh catches my attention and I see her looking at her watch.

"Do you have to go?" I ask as I pull her closer, not liking the prospect at all.

"Not yet, but soon. I gotta teach tomorrow and I hate being tired."

"What time do you finish?" I don't think I can go another week without seeing her.

She smiles as she answers. "My last class ends at 4pm."

Perfect! I kiss her softly and murmur against her lips, "Wanna have dinner with me?"

"Yeah," she replies breathily, kissing me in return.

"Good," I say and pull back, grinning when she pouts her lips. "I'll pick you up tomorrow. Is 6 ok?

She nods, smiling then tilts her head to the dance floor and we spend our remaining moments of the night dipping and rocking together.

_Sweet fucking agony._


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note:

FYI, I've done a little landscaping. The story hasn't change at all, but the beginning flows a little better now. (I think)

Go back and read the previous chapters, or not. It's up to you.

That is all.


End file.
